


FOP RP: Control

by a54321



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: An RP with bookist383: https://www.deviantart.com/bookist383WARNING: Things do get crazy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	FOP RP: Control

Timmy groaned as he walked up the stairs to his room. He was covered in mud and had leaves in his hair. But worst of all, he had his tighty whiteys over his head and a backside as red as a fire truck. It was completely covered in hand prints and his underwear was wedged in his backside. It had been a very trying day for him at school and he wanted to relax when he got home, but when he got home, Vicki was there. He groaned with every step as his cheeks burned and he couldn't undo Vicki's wedgie since she made sure to pull it down over his nose. And he wasn't strong enough to undo that. He felt for the doorknob to his room and opened it.  
  
Immediately, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in front of him. "Wow Timmy," Cosmo said. "I didn't know we could wear underwear on the outside now," Cosmo commented. They had been at a fairy convention and had been unavailable all day.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband's stupidity as she waved her wand, returning Timmy to normal. "I'm sorry sport," she said. "I guess that Vicki was in a bad mood huh?" she asked, hoping that Timmy wouldn't make an impulsive wish out of anger...again.  
  
Timmy glared at Wanda. "It's not just Vicki!" he declared. "All day I've been having trouble!" he proclaimed as he told Cosmo and Wanda what happened. "Tootie tried to hogtie me at school and kidnap me! And I was put in the new school pillory-"  
  
"Wait!" Wanda asked. "How did that happen?"  
  
*Cut to flashback*  
  
"I am going to go to a tuna-fish sandwich convention," Waxelplax told an attractive alien. "You can be principal while I'm gone!" she said.  
  
Princess Mandie grinned. What luck. "I would be happy to!" she declared. "And I already know just what to do!" she said as she laughed maniacally. She figured it would be easier to search for Mark or hurt Timmy since he ruined her plans for Mark so often.  
  
Wand blinked, not expecting that to happen. "So what happened at the pillory?" she asked, hoping it wasn't too bad.  
  
"He had a pillow fight of course!" Cosmo replied.  
  
Ignoring Cosmo, Timmy replied to Wanda. "Trixie and Veronica took turns spanking my bare behind!" he declared. "I didn't know they could spank that hard!" He took a deep breath. "But when I walked Carly drove by and splashed we with mud!" he complained. "And mom went to some "business dinner", he said in air quotes, "Leaving me with Vicki!" He groaned as he flopped on his bed. "I just wish there was some way I could get back at them," he mumbled. Then it hit him. "That's it! I wish I had Yoodoo dolls of all the people who annoyed me!" Timmy declared.  
  
Before Wanda could warn Timmy about his wish, Cosmo waved his wand, creating Yoodoo dolls of Tootie, Vicki, Trixie, Veronica, Carly, his mom, Mandie and Wanda. Hey, Wanda annoyed him so she probably annoyed Timmy too.

Not noticing how a doll of herself had also been created, Wanda asked, “Sport, are you sure that this is a good idea… again?” Raising her Wand, she created a small screen in front of Timmy and had it play footage of his last round with the Yoodoo dolls and how he almost got shredded. “I’d have thought you’d have learned your lesson after last time.”

“Yeah, and I did.” Timmy said with an air of pride as he explained that, “You should never make a Yoodoo doll of yourself. And I didn’t. No Timmy doll, no problem.” Rounding up the dolls he’d wished for in a suitcase, Timmy started to uncomfortably waddle towards his room’s exit to head back downstairs. “Now come on, it’s time for some payback.”

“Woo, payback!” Cosmo cheered supportively, following after Timmy while Wanda just rolled her eyes.

-

Downstairs, Vicky was laying sideways on the couch and eating popcorn while watching a horror movie… and laughing as the main character’s face was hit with an ax. “Hahahahahaha! Ah, I love a happy ending.” As she said that, the redhead wiggled her hips a bit in discomfort. “Ugh, stupid thong…” she muttered, one hand reaching back to deal with the ‘natural’ wedgie she was getting.

Just as she finished plucking the wedgie out, however, something strange happened.

Strange, as in her thong shot itself straight up her butt at top speed. “AAGGHHK! What the hell?!”

Timmy grinned as he watched Vicky's thong shoot up her backside. "This is perfect!" he declared as he pulled her underwear up tighter. "Man, Vicky has a larger butt than I remember." he commented as he pulled the doll's underwear. The only question was what to do next.... Grinning, he pulled down the doll's pants and let go of the thong, causing Vicki's underwear to snap against her backside.   
  
"Ouch!" the babysitter declared. She saw that her black jeans were down but couldn't pull them up. Every time she reached down, her hands just wouldn't grip her pants properly. "This has to be the twerp's fault," she grumbled. They were the only two people in the house and it wasn't like magic existed or anything. "Alright then twerp! When I get up there, you are dead!" she declared.  
  
Timmy grinned as he used a string to tie the dolls legs together. Immediately, Vicky felt her legs stop moving as she fell over, her backside in the air! Before she could get up, Timmy spanked the doll's backside. Then, Vicki's hand went to her rear end as she felt like something hit it. But when she looked behind her there was nothing there. "Hmm," she mumbled. "Oh I get it. Timmy must have hypnotized me in my sleep and I am now dreaming of the stuff he is doing to me," she reasoned. "Well Dream Twerp! When I wake up, you will be the one getting punished!" she proclaimed.  
  
Timmy was about to just spank Vicky again, but that was before he heard her talk. "She has a good idea," Timmy said. "I wish I had a pocket watch!" he said. Before Wanda could object, Cosmo poofed up a nice golden watch. Timmy smiled as he looked at it.  
  
Wanda looked at Timmy. "I'm not sure that this is a good idea," she cautioned. "Having power to force others to do what they want is very addictive," she warned. Well, at least Vicky did deserve it.  
  
"Come on Wanda, what could possibly go wrong?" he asked as he began to swing the watch in front of the doll's eyes. "You are getting very sleepy…" he droned, wondering if the real Vicky would be hypnotized if he waved the watch in front of a doll. Only one way to find out!

Of course, it seemed that Timmy had forgotten that you just need to speak into a Yoodoo doll’s ear to give someone a suggestion. Vicky followed his command anyways though, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. “I’m… getting sleepy…”

“You are now feeling vvveerrry suggestible.” Timmy said to the doll.

“Suggestible…” Vicky uttered tiredly.

“You know longer believe that Timmy is the one punishing you.” the boy said, watching as Vicky repeated the thought back to him in a hypnotized daze. “In fact, you’re not only are you NOT going to punish him for this, you’re going to give him a reward, even though you don’t want to.”

“Reward…?”

“You’re gonna go up to his room and twerk for him.” the brunette said, a perverse and wide grin on his face.

Vicky’s face heated up in embarrassment as she soon found herself stepping out of her pants and marching for the stairs leading up to Timmy’s room.

“Heheheh, time to enjoy my reward.” Timmy said as he headed back to his room.

Looking to Cosmo, Wanda asked, “Cosmo, do you get the feeling that Timmy is already going off the rails with this one?”

“On one hand, probably,” Cosmo said, surprising Wanda with his answer before he headed, “but on the other hand, FREE TWERK SHOW!” And like that, he poofed off to enjoy the show invisibly.

Wanda just facepalmed.

-

Face bright red with indignation, Vicky bounced and popped her booty in front of Timmy’s face screeching, “Quit looking, twerp!”

“How can I, this bubble butt would be visible even from a mile away?” Timmy asked mockingly before giving said thong clad bubble butt a spank.

Vicky growled as Timmy spanked her bubble butt. But, as the hypnosis reminded her, it wasn't his fault that he was spanking her and she shouldn't punish him for it. That didn't mean that she had to be enjoying it though and moved her butt out of the way, rubbing it and sure it had a handprint on it. "Alright Twerp, you had your fun, but your reward is over!" Vicki declared, thinking that would be the end of it.  
  
Timmy grabbed the doll and forced Vicky to stop moving. "Hey Vicky, since I hypnotized you, that means that you have to do whatever I say, no matter what!" he told her.  
  
Vicky growled and was about to attack, but it wasn't his fault that he had her under mind control and she shouldn't punish him "Do I have to obey you?" she asked. She thought about it. "Well, if you hypnotized me then I guess I don't have a choice," she concluded glumly, even though she was completely wrong. The fact of the matter was that if she hypnotized Timmy, she would force him to obey her, so she assumed that she had to obey him as well. "Alright then, what do you want me to do," she asked as she crossed her arms, hoping it wouldn't be too weird...  
  
Timmy grinned. "I want you to lay across my lap for a spanking!" he ordered. He didn't believe that worked! He supposed that Vicky wasn't as smart as he thought. That or being forced to do anything she didn't want to do, just made her more compliant. Either way, it worked.  
  
Vicky groaned as she laid across Timmy's lap. "Remember this backside twerp," she growled. "Because I am the only girl you will ever do this to!" she warned, knowing he was going to spank her. She wanted to cover her face in her hands but was stronger than that. She stared defiantly at Timmy, as if she was saying "Alright then Twerp, you might be able to spank me, and make me obey you, but you don't own me!"  
  
Timmy didn't care one way or the other as he brought down his on Vicki's large tush, making it jiggle. "Hah!" Vicki declared. "Is that all you got?" she taunted. In reality, there was a little sting, but it wasn't that bad. Still, taunting somebody who could control your every move and someone you thought you had to obey, was not a very smart decision, as Vicky would soon find out.

Pouting at her lack of response, Timmy raised his hand up again to prepare for anther spank. This time, he took a breath to steady it and tensed up the hand as best he could preparation to deliver a hard spank. He was wimpy but with enough wind up…

SMACK!

“NyyeeEEE!” Vicky squeaked and flinched as her butt jiggled from the spank. That one was actually going to leave a handprint! Fortunately for her, that one was literally the best that Timmy could do.

Biting his bottom lip to stay quiet, the boy frantically waved his right hand around after the spank, trying to shake off the recoil of sting that had hurt his own hand. _< i>Note to self, NEVER do that again.</i>_ No matter though, he still had her Yoodoo doll, eh could just- “AHOW!” That train of thought ended abruptly and PAINFULLY as the short boy felt something surprising: his tighty whities ramming themselves up his butt.

The force of the wedgie was strong enough to lift him up, throwing Vicky off of his lap and causing her to hit the ground with an, “Oof… ugh, what the heck… twerp…” The redhead trailed off as she noticed something odd… well, odder than her previous situation from her hypnotized perspective anyways.

Timmy was now lifted a foot up off of his bed in a dangling wedgie, whining out, “Aghk, myyyyeeee buuutt…!”

Confused, Vicky asked, “Uh, twerp, you okay?”

In contrast to the response that Timmy WANTED to give, the boy found himself hissing (due to the pain of his wedgie) out a reply of, “Y-yeeesss, missstresssss…”

Vicky was now even more confused. "Uhh, Twerp, I think you got it wrong," she corrected. She couldn't punish him and she had to obey him anyway. Might as well not try and get punished any more. "I'm the hypnotized beauty," she said. "You're supposed to be the one ordering ME around and make me call you 'master,' she groaned, hoping that if she was...well better behaved than normal, he might not spank her again.  
  
Timmy wanted to take advantage of the situation, but found himself getting on his hands and knees. "Noo mistress," he corrected as he bowed his head and raised his bottom. "it is I...that has to obey you!" he corrected. Inwardly, he was confused. What was going on? He should be doing this Vicky, why was his body acting like this? Before he could ponder, Vicki spoke again.  
  
"Alright twerp, back downstairs. I need a new footrest for my feet," she tried, figuring that even if Timmy got revenge, it would be worth it.  
  
Timmy kissed the ground at her feet and said. "As you wish," and crawled uncomfortably in front of the couch. He groaned as Vicky laid her feet on his bottom. Then she turned on the TV and another horror movie started playing. Before Timmy could say anything, or even scream, he felt a spank on his backside.  
  
"Raise your bottom more. You know, it's a lot chubbier than I thought," Vicky said, echoing Timmy's previous thoughts. Timmy's body obeyed her, even though he didn't want to.   
  
Forty-five minutes into the movie, he remembered that he still had the Vicky YooDoo doll, leaning his head down so he could whisper into the doll "sleep" he ordered, hoping that it worked, remembering that he could do that. Luckily, the effect was immediate as Vicki yawned, stretched her arms, and cuddled up to the sofa cushion, freeing Timmy.  
  
Once he was back in his room, Timmy looked at his goldfish. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish my wedgie was undone!" he pleaded. One poof later, and his backside relaxed. "What happened?" he asked. "Why did I suddenly turn into a slave! That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
Wanda shrugged. "You wished for a Yoodoo doll of yourself sport. "You said to make a YooDoo doll of yourself," she reminded him.  
  
Timmy glared at Wanda and gave her doll a large spank. "I said not to! Not to!" he declared.  
  
Wanda gripper her large butt. "Hey!" Then she took a deep breath. "Well, sweetie, spanking me wasn't very nice. It was an honest mistake."  
  
Cosmo then spoke up. "An even more honest mistake was that I poofed your doll to someone you were with today. But I forget who," he mused.  
  
"Oh great," Timmy. "Now I have to find it," he moaned, forgetting that he could just wish for it back or gone. "Who's the one girl who would want me a submissive slave?" he asked. It wasn't Vicky. If she had the doll...a footrest would have been the least of it.

“Well,” Wanda began, trying to be helpful, “what girl do you know who would be domineering and crazy enough to make you act like that? Also, how do you know it’s a girl?”

“I said ‘mistress.’” Timmy pointed out. “I’m pretty sure that means it’s a girl.”

“Or a woman.” Cosmo pointed out.

“Right, okay, someone I know who is female and who would make me a submissive slave.” Timmy considered while scratching his head in thought… and then realized exactly which psycho would be happy to LITERALLY enslave him and everyone else in existence. “Come on, guys, we gotta get back to school.”

“back to school?” Cosma asked, sounding like he was deducing something before glaring. “Who are you and what have you done with Timmy?!”

Sighing, Wanda held up her wand and said, “We’ll explain on the way.” With a POOF, the trio disappeared.

-

In a cloud of pink smoke, the trio reappeared in the hallways of Dimmsdale Elementary School. “Alright, now we just gotta find Mandie.” Timmy said as he started walking down the hallway they were in.

“What even makes you think she’s here, sport?” Wanda asked.

“Waxelplax left her in charge because she still thins Mandie is the new history teacher. And does Mandie really seem like the type to leave a position of power before she gets what she wants?” Timmy asked. The sound of evil laughter in the principal’s office indicated that Timmy’s logic was sound.

Mandie was sitting in her chair polishing a flaming sword. "Mark, wherever you are, I will find you! Then I will be your bride in marriage or your widow in death!" she shouted and laughed louder.  
  
"Sounds like this Mark guy is really lucky," AJ mused as she and Chester walked by. "I mean, have you seen her? She's really good looking."  
  
"Who needs girls?" Chester replied. "I say Mark's doing the right thing and hiding!"  
  
Timmy wanted to join his friends but knew that he had to have priorities. He took out the Mandie doll. "Okay, what should I do?" he asked himself.   
  
"How about just asking her if she has the doll?" Wanda suggested.  
  
"Yeah Timmy! Go up to the alien woman with the flaming sword who wants you dead and ask her about something she can use to dictate your every move!" Cosmo cheered as he grinned, forcing Wanda to reconsider what she said.  
  
"Uhh, maybe you should just sneak in, search everywhere and not worry about revenge, How does that sound Timmy?" she asked Timmy. "Timmy?" she asked as she realized her godkid was nowhere in sight.  
  
"There he is! It seems that he defeated Mandie in combat!" Cosmo proclaimed.  
  
"What?" Wanda asked.  
  
Well, it sure looked that way. Mandie was on her desk, kowtowing to Timmy, with her bottom high in the air. "I don't know how you found out about my true name," she told Timmy. "But I will find yours and make you eat fire!" she yelled as she waved her booty in the air, looking like she was tempting Timmy.

Timmy didn’t have a clue as to what she meant by ‘true name’ or whatever but that was irrelevant. Having compelled her to obey him using his Yoodoo doll of her, Timmy let his pervy side take over as he reached a hand up her skirt and started lightly rubbing her buttocks, making her growl angrily. “Yeah yeah, make all the evil talk you want, princess. As long as I’ve got your true name,” _< i>whatever that is,</i>_ “you’re helpless and I can do what I want with this THICC butt.

“Stop touching me!” she snapped only to earn a SMACK on her left buttock… and only react in the form of the expected jiggle physics taking effects as she muttered, “Of course, the person who learned my true name is also a puny wimp. Could this get any more humiliating?”

Annoyed, Timmy grabbed the pair of white, bikini style panties that the yellow-skinned alien was wearing and, hopping onto her back, proceeded mercilessly wedge them into her crack while asking, “How’s THIS for humiliating?!”

“Hyyyrrrghhh, okaayyyeee… that’sss less whimpy-eeee!” she squeaked out as her butt cheeks clenched tightly around the cotton invading them. “You-oooo, urgh, might even make for-OORRGGHH a worthy mate yet…” she grunted out, shocking Timmy.

Ceasing his continuous pull, he stopped, asking, “Wait, what?! Aren’t you supposed to be obsessed with Mark?”

“you know my true name,” she repeated, wiggling her booty in discomfort and also drawing Timmy’s attention onto it, “naturally, that leaves me with two options. One, KILL YOU SO THAT YOU CAN NEVER USE IT AGAINST ME AGAIN! OR, marry you so that you have no reason not use it against me.”

The shift in her tone as she went from screaming to sweet created a sense of insanity that worried Timmy greatly for his personal safety regardless of which option she chose.

Timmy then realized that Mandie didn't have it either. Although Mandie might be a ruthless alien princess, if she wanted to use it by now, she would have or would have threatened Timmy with it by now. And she certainly wouldn't be considering actually marrying Timmy! Timmy couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as he reasoned this. He was about to leave and go to the next woman, but then he noticed that Mandie was still bowing on her desk and had her behind in the air. Not to mention that he was holding her panties.  
  
"I pick neither!" Timmy declared as he actually pulled her white panties down completely. "I am going to have so much fun with you! Consider this revenge for what you did this morning!" he declared.   
  
Mandie gave a sigh of relief as the panties were unstuck. Still, she couldn't move, and her backside was pointed at a very perverted ten-year-old. “This will go two ways," she said sweetly. "You have my true name, have seen my bottom half naked and can clearly get me to do whatever you want. Either you take me as your lawfully wedded wife, OR YOU MAKE ME A VERY SAD WIDOW" she roared, actually knocking Timmy to the floor with the force of her yell.  
  
"That does it!" Timmy said as he got up. He saw a ruler and grinned. "We will see how you like this," he declared as he gave her large behind a spank. Immediately, a red stripe was created and her backside jiggled more this time. It seemed that the implement added enough force to actually affect Mandie, who groaned at the impact.  
  
"That's better," she said sweetly. "But if you want to prove you are good enough to be my husband, THEN SHOW ME YOUR UNAIDED STRENGTH!" She demanded.  
  
Before Timmy could respond, he felt someone playing with his doll again. "I would be happy to," he said. "Please Princess Mandie, teach me how to be a good husband," he pleaded. However, his horror was increased when he found himself putting the Mandie doll away. She could move freely now.

Feeling whatever force had been keeping her pinned in such an undignified manner fade, the princess looked understandably confused as she relaxed her muscles and sat up. “What… do you mean?” she asked slowly, suspicion clear in her tone. She’d been burned as a bride enough times now to be rightfully suspicious of such an offer.

To both her surprise and Timmy’s, the boy proceeded to slide his thumbs into the sides of his pants and drop them to reveal his tighty whities. _< i>What the heck am I doing?!</i>_ Against his will, Timmy then said that, “If I am going to be your husband, then I need to be able to get as good as I give.” _< i>No, no, NO!</i>_ Blushing and panicking as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside, Timmy then got down on all fours on Mandie’s desk. “So please, do with me as you please.” In spite of every ounce of his will power currently being diverted towards getting up and running away screaming, all Timmy did was wiggle his chubby booty invitingly for the alien princess.

Suddenly, hearts lit up in Mandie’s eyes and she gushed that, “Oh, you really ARE the ideal husband!” Letting her pulled down panties fall to her ankles and stepping out of them without a care, she placed a hand on Timmy’s briefs-clad butt and said, “And don’t worry, I’ll teach this butt how to take all kinds of PAIN!” Screaming the last word, she switched from roasting a on Timmy’s butt to roughly and painfully digging her fingernails into it.

“GYYYAAAHHOOOWWWW!” Timmy tried to pull himself away from her butt all he was able to manage doing was wiggling his butt some more.

“Oh, and it sounds like I have a LOT of work to do!” she declared enthusiastically before pulling her hand away. For a moment, Timmy sighed in relief before Mandie’s hand came crashing down hard on his booty for a spank fueled by alien strength.

A clapping sound filled the room from the force of the spank and Timmy could swear that his butt was burning as he tried to actually bite into Mandie’s desk with his buck teeth to cope with the sensation.

"No screaming!?" Mandie asked as Timmy was biting into the desk. Giving another few smacks with her hand, she found that not only was Timmy not screaming, but he wasn't even budging from the desk at all! "Oh Timmy!" she said as she hugged him around his midsection. "This is perfect!" she realized. "You are the perfect mate! You have proven that you can control me with my true name and you have shown an endurance to pain! Forget out Mark!" she agreed as she flattened his ass with the palm of her hand. "I am yours forever!" she declared. She didn't even care that her panties were on the ground! If her husband was willing to do it on his own, then she would join him!  
  
In reality, Timmy only remained rooted to the desk because his limbs were immovable right now. Had he been able to move, he would have flopped on the desk or tried to run a while ago. And then he felt his mouth move again. "Yes my love, I would love to marry you," Timmy groaned. "But can you really let me show my devotion to you?" he was forced to ask. Timmy immediately became afraid of what that meant.  
  
Mandie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "As your wife, it would be my solemn duty," she said seductively as she pulled out the ruler Timmy used this on her. "You used this to brand my backside with your love," she swooned. "It is only right that I do the same thing," she said as she gripped the ruler with two hands and swung it like a baseball bat at Timmy's fat backside! Upon impact, his cheeks turned red as they jiggled to accommodate the shape of the ruler, and a large red stripe appeared. Timmy wanted to scream but found that he couldn't make a peep.  
  
Mandie heard nothing. "You made less noise than even I did when you struck me," she said in awe. "We will be together forever!" she declared. "Now wait here, I need to call my father and let him know about the new marriage," she said as she turned around and talked on her wrist communicator. Thankfully, Timmy felt his limbs return to his control, and was able to leave, leaving his pants behind.  
  
"That...was painful," he breathed once he was in sight of Cosmo and Wanda. Wincing, he gripped his rear end. "I wish my butt was better, and I had new pants and underwear," he told his faeries. One poof later, and he sighed in relief. "Well, it's not her. But now I know! Who is the only girl who talks about marrying me?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Crocker's mom?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"He means Tootie of course!" Wanda corrected her idiot husband. "Want us to take you to her sport?" Wanda asked.  
  
"You bet," Timmy declared, figuring that there would no consequences as they teleported away.  
  
Meanwhile, Mandie finally turned around and saw that Timmy had wandered off. "How dare he!" she snarled when she saw his underwear and pants. She picked them up and sniffed them. "Still warm," she mused. "I see, you have shown me your devotion as a husband, now I must prove my devotion as a wife, BY HUNTING YOU DOWN!" she laughed and cheered.

Unaware of the new stalker he’d just given himself, Timmy appeared outside of Tootie’s home with his fairies. Standing in front of the normal looking house, Timmy started to walk forward when Cosmo grabbed his arm to stop him. “Woah, woah, Timmy, are you forgetting whose house this is?”

“Cosmo, relax, Vicky is still asleep at my place. Remember?” Timmy pointed out.

“Yeah but Tootie isn’t.” Cosmo countered.

“And in case you’ve forgotten, your track record against Tootie usually involves being forced into doing whatever she wants.” Wanda added, holding up her wand and showing images of his past encounters with her on the wand’s star.

“Yeah but now I have a Yoodoo doll of her.” Timmy reasoned as he pulled his arm free from Cosmo. “So, this’ll be easy. I just ring the doorbell, she answers it, and I use the doll to make take me to the Timmy doll. Easy. Now come on.” Not waiting for a reply, he marched towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

As soon as it opened he was greeted by the sight of Tootie… who proceeded to blink a couple of times, stake off of her glasses and wipe them off with a cloth and, after putting them back on, then squealed out, “TIMMY! I-” Before she could get out another word, Timmy used the doll. “I want to show you my Timmy doll and give it to you as a token of my love for you.”

“And I would be happy to accept it.” the bucktoothed boy replied with a smile, throwing the girl a slight metaphorical bone… and getting rewarded with being glomped by her.

“EEE! Ones this mean that you accept my love?!” she asked only to mysteriously find her white panties with pink hearts being yanked on (courtesy of Timmy using the Tootie doll behind his back) and pilling her away from him. “Aghhk, ooww…”

“Doll first, talk later.” Timmy said, specifically using the doll to make her agree.

Tootie led Timmy to her room. "You know, I wonder where Vicky is," she said nonchalantly. She wanted to glomp and hug Timmy, but for whatever reason, she felt like she should just give Timmy her doll first. "Usually when she's done babysitting you, she comes straight home," she commented.  
  
"Ummm that is a very good-looking question," Timmy agreed. "So let's never ask that again. I mean do you really want to talk about Vicky?" he asked, hoping this would be over soon.  
  
"You're right," Tootie said as she opened the door to her room. Timmy smile turned into a frown as he stared at his face staring at him from every angle. Tootie's bed, sheets, pillows and more were all decorated in his image. But worst of all was that she had hundreds of dolls, with the smallest that could fit in the palm of his hand and the largest that were bigger than he was. "Which doll do you want?" Tootie asked. "Which one do you want as a token of my love?" she demanded as hearts fluttered around her head.  
  
"Umm...How about one that you literally just found in your room today and have been playing with only five minutes ago," Timmy said as he took a step back. He didn't want to be perverted right now. Maybe it was because that it was Tootie, and she creeped him out, or maybe it was because Timmy was becoming more scared of Tootie by the second, but he really didn't want to stay here.  
  
Tootie looked confused. "Silly Timmy," she chastised as she pinched his cheek. "All of these dolls are hand made with love!" she said. "The one time I found a doll that looked like you, it was stolen by Francis and I never found it again," she moped. "But you can pick any one that you want."  
  
Timmy took a step back, and prepared to bolt. "That's ok," he said. "In fact--" But before he could get another word out, he suddenly found himself saying something that terrified. "In fact I would love to play dollies with you! In fact, I want to be your doll!" he declared, once again putting the Tootie doll away.

Tootie’s face lit up with happiness when she heard that, hearts in her eyes as she asked, “y-you really mean it?!”

_< i> NO! No, I don’t! Please don’t make me do this!</i>_ Timmy mentally begged whoever was controlling him. Externally though, the pink-hatted boy just leaned in closer to Tootie and said, “of course I do. Ny thing for you, my love.”

Tootie let out a happy gasp when he said that. “Oh, Timmy!” Grabbing him in an embrace, the geeky girl proceeded to aggressively press her lips against his. To both of their surprise, Timmy opened his mouth against the kiss and licked her lips, prompting her to open her own mouth and moan as her tongue began wrestling against his.

To his further mortification, Tootie reached down and squeezed Timmy’s butt cheeks with both hands, causing the boy to moan lightly into their kiss and his right leg to lift up in a swoon. _< i>Leg down, leg down, Leg DOWN!</i> _he tried commanding his body and, much to his shame, he could feel that it wasn’t even magic keeping him swooning like that, it was just his body’s natural response to Tootie’s actions.

After a good 30seconds, the two of them parted for air, both breathing heavily. Her fingers slipping into the back of Timmy’s pants, the girl began tugging them down to reveal his undies and she giggled perversely upon seeing his undies.

Timmy tried to shake his head as she laughed at his underwear, but all he did was nod. “Remember love, is that I want to be your doll, and that means that you need to dress me up!" he declared. He was now mortified. He knew Tootie well enough to know that she would happily take advantage of his body to dress him up. He only hoped that what he was put in wasn't too embarrassing.  
  
"Oh Timmy! Do you really mean that?" Tootie asked, her eyes replaced with hearts. When Timmy was forced to nod, she fanned herself with her hand. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" she declared as she hugged him and smooched him on the cheek. She reached down to lower his undies, before she stopped. "No. I need to wait for our wedding night to see what secrets you have," she said with a wink. "Luckily for me, I have plenty of options to give you!" she declared as she went into her closet. She had dreamed about this but had never expected it to happen!  
  
Timmy wanted to run, but he couldn't move. He remained there, motionless, like a doll. And then he paled as he saw what Tootie had picked out for him. She had some very...unusual tastes. "I want to see my blushing bride!" she declared. She put two elbow length, white gloves on his hands. A white top that exposed his belly and the sleeves went halfway down to his arms. Then, she laid Timmy down and put him in a very short wedding skirt that left almost all of his legs exposed. And finally, white high heels were forced on his feet.  
  
"It's perfect!" Tootie declared as she stood Timmy up. "Oh wait," she groaned. Timmy was supposed to be wearing panties for this, so his tighty whiteys were barely showing. "I can fix it!" Tootie said as she reached into Timmy's skirt and pulled up his underwear in a wedgie!  
  
Timmy didn't even make a sound as he screamed at the pain! Tootie was doing much more then pulling it up, but also by forcing it into his bottom! Soon, his underwear felt like he was wearing a thong, it was so thin...Finally, Tootie nodded and took a picture. "Perfect!" she declared. "Now wait here. I need to get my wedding tux!" she explained as she left the room.  
  
Once again, with Tootie gone, Timmy was free. He didn't even hesitate before he stripped off that perverted wedding gown and ran outside. "Cosmo! Wanda!" he called.  
  
Both faeries poofed in front of him. "Here sport, I got it," Wanda assured Timmy as she undid the wedgie and poofed his clothes back.  
  
"That was horrible!" Timmy declared as he went to the fetal position and sucked his thumb.  
  
"I'll say!" Cosmo said as he joined Timmy, "Dolls are scary! And she wanted to make you her boyfriend doll!"  
  
"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "Who do I know who likes stereotypical girly things like that?" he asked. "Of course, it was Trixie and Veronica! Now it makes sense," he reasoned.  
  
"Isn't Trixie into sports, and comics?" Wanda reminded Timmy.  
  
"Well, she likes both," Timmy corrected. "I wish I was at the mall!" he declared with a perverted grin. He knew the two popular girls would be there.

It was the place that all popular kids went to hang out.

With a POOF, he, Cosmo, and Wanda disappeared to there.

-

Appearing at the mall with Cosmo and Wanda hiding themselves with invisibility beside him, Timmy glanced around, “Alright, now if I was Trixie and Veronica, where would I be at the mall?” Trixie did secretly like comics and spots but was too insecure to ever tell veronica about that, so…

Timmy sighed.

“Right, they’ll be at the girly places.” He was very much NOT looking forward to going into any of those places. Nonetheless, he got to looking.

-

The mall’s salon and perfume department were devoid of either girl that he was looking for. That left Timmy going to the next logical choice: an expensive women’s clothing store. Lo and behold, he found both girls in there shopping. “Alright, now I just need to get them alone and then I can make them hand over the Timmy doll.”

Taking out his Veronica and Trixie dolls, the bucktoothed boy began whispering in their ears. Both girls picked up a handful of random clothes and made their way towards one of the larger changing rooms of the expensive store, the changing room easily big enough for a few people.

As he made his way towards the changing room, he couldn’t help but add to his instructions to the dolls, “Don’t scream or freak out when Timmy walks in on you two taking off your clothes. Also, take off your clothes.”

Veronica and Trixie suddenly felt strange as they began to take off their clothes. "Why are we doing this?" Veronica asked her best friend as she suddenly found her hands moving to remove her skirt.  
  
Trixie struggled. "I have no idea," she groaned. Before she could continue, Timmy entered and marveled as two very hot girls began to strip. "Timmy Turner!" Trixie gasped as she was now stuck in her underwear. She was wearing a blue bra and light blue panties. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not freaking out.  
  
Veronica had hearts in her eyes. Here was the best boy in the world and he was seeing her in her underwear. She would have freaked out of joy! But alas, she had to be calm. Still, she did give her large hips a shake for Timmy, jealous that, of course, Trixie's hips were wider. And her chest was bigger too. Veronica was wearing a pink push-up bra and a pink thong. The same shade of pink as Timmy's hat. Of course Trixie had the best of everything. She shook her head. Had to pretend to hate Timmy. "Oh, I know what happened," she told Trixie. "You know those chips our parents put in our heads so they could keep us under control if we misbehaved?" she asked.  
  
Trixie finished her sentence. "And he got some of his loser friends to hack them and control us," she said, annoyed. "What are you going to make us do?" she asked the buck-tooth boy.  
  
Timmy grinned. "I'm going to make you both do what you did to me earlier!" he warned them, causing both girls he moved the dolls so that both girls were bracing the wall and jutting out their backsides. Timmy gave each of their backside a squeeze, getting a groan from Trixie and a moan from Veronica.  
  
"You like this?" Trixie asked, surprised. Truthfully, there were moments where she could have imagined herself dating Timmy, but then he did something like this that quashed them.  
  
"Ummm," Veronica stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "I can't help it if my booty is extra sensitive," she lied, hoping that they both bought the excuse.

Timmy rolled his eyes at excuse, well aware of the crazy blonde’s obsessive crush on him. Before Trixie could give a proper response to Veronica’s claim though, Timmy squeezed the slightly less popular girl’s butt again, drawing a pleased sounding whine from her, “Hyyoohhhh!”

“Heheheh, nice!” Timmy praised causing the blonde to internally swell with happiness. “I like a girl who’s easy to please.”

Now it was Trixie’s turn to roll her eyes. “Pfft, yeah, probably because that’s the only kind of girl that YOU could make happy.” Frowning, Timmy gave her curvy bottom a swift SMACK, making Trixie hiss and her booty jiggle… but then she relaxed. “Seriously, is that all you got? HA! I’ve seen actual babies slap harder than that.”

This brought on a round of laughter from both girls while Timmy fumed. _< i>What is with everyone making fun of how I spank them?! Maybe I SHOULD consider working out more…</i>_ He shook that thought away quickly enough though _. <i>Nah, I’ll just have to get more creative with how I punish them.</i>_ Thinking on that, he soon had an idea and grinned.

Grabbing their undergarments, he cut off their giggling by hiking the fabric up into their cracks, making the girls grunt in discomfort and their butts squirm.

“That’s better.” he said while starting to manipulate the dolls again. “Now, since spanking you two won’t get the job done and pulling on your panties nonstop will get exhausting, I’ve got a new idea. You two are gonna make out while you wedgie each other.”

“Oh, you can NOT be seri-MMPPHH!” Before she could protest further, Trixie (as well as Veronica) found herself taking her hands off of the wall, turning towards her female friend, and the two girls began to lock lips, their hands reaching down to their panties and beginning to PULL as they made out.

“MMPPPRRGGHH!” they groaned into each other’s mouths, tongues wrestling while Timmy took a seat and began to enjoy the show.

Veronica was kissing Timmy...well, she was imagining that she was kissing Timmy. That was so much easier to imagine. And the fact that he would be holding up her panties and driving them into her backside made her feel so good. The fact that she wanted to be Trixie and considered making out with her a good first step, also helped with that.  
  
Trixie, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying this. She didn't enjoy her panties being shoved up her butt and she really didn't like Veronica enough to enjoy her tongue. As for Timmy, she was really mad at him! If he had just used his control over her to make out with him, make her be his girlfriend, or even make her give him her wallet, that would be expected. But now she was in a changing room, making out with her best friend. As her underwear was being pulled up. On a breath of fresh air, she asked, "What did we ever do to you?"  
  
Timmy sat like a dog and howled at the display! He was so happy that things were finally going this way. But now, it was time to move on so he had Trixie and Veronica stop making out. "Well, duh, you both spanked me at the pillory this morning," he reminded them. “Now, hold up your underwear," Timmy ordered as he held up two pins that tailors use. "I am going to pin them to the wall," he decided, forgetting to use his doll.  
  
Trixie sighed. "Oh well that makes sense then," she said as she bent over and lifted her panties in a painful wedgie, wincing. Veronica did the same thing, but she was trying to hide a big grin. They both turned around so that their rear ends were on display.   
  
"It does?" Timmy asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Of course," Trixie said. "We wronged you, so you get revenge," she explained.  
  
"Yeah Timmy," Veronica added. "We are rich, popular and go to all the best restaurants and parties! If someone wrongs you, you get even! That's what every rich person would do," she pointed out. Trixie nodded, privately deciding to reevaluate if Timmy was boyfriend material.  
  
However, before Timmy could pin their panties to the wall, he felt the magic coming! Someone was playing with the YooDoo doll! His eyes opened up as he realized he forgot all about it! Well, at least he knew that Trixie and Veronica didn't have it. Which left Carly and his mom...

He would have to work out which one of them had the doll later though. Right now, he was busy moving his mouth and saying, “Wow, I didn’t expect you girls to be such good sports about this.” Putting their YooDoo dolls away, he asked, “How would you girls like a reward for being so nice?”

Confused as they felt control over their bodies return to themselves, the girls let go of their panties, fixing the undergarments s they looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?” Trixie asked, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind letting you girls play with me for a bit.” he said with a suggestive wink while on the inside, he was screaming at his body to run while eh still had the chance.

The girls exchanged looks with each other silently asking one another if this was a good idea, they were SUPPOSED to hate this loser after all. However, hidden feelings for him aside, as popular girls, anything they do here could easily be justified as revenge.

Exchanging evil grins, they knew what they were going to do.

“Alright, loser,” Trixie began saying with one hand on her hip, “it looks like this is your lucky day. Pants and shirt off, NOW.”

“And do it slow,” Veronica added, giggling as she added, “like you’re doing a strip tease.”

“If that’s what you want.” Timmy answered happily in stark contrast to the blush engulfing his face and he began swaying his hips while gripping the hem of his shirt. Pulling it up and over his head even as he mentally screamed at the muscles in his body to stop and run, Timmy knocked off his hat with the action and tossed his shirt to Veronica, it landing right on her face and letting her take a moment to inhale its smell perversely.

Turning his butt towards them, Timmy really shook his hips as he began lowering his pants, bending over as he dd so.

Trixie grinned as Timmy lowered his pants and swayed his hips seductively. Who knew the loser could dance so well? He danced far better than Tad and Chad did. "You know," Trixie said to Veronica. "Mom mentioned this is the sort of thing that she likes to look at in a Chip n Dales," she commented, getting eager. Although she didn't want to admit it, this dance was really entertaining. She didn't even mind that she was in her underwear anymore!  
  
Timmy then pulled his pants back up! He gave his hips another shake as he slowly moved his hands down his hips. He bent over and looked back at the girls, giving them a wink and a seductive smile. Inwardly, he was hating the entire thing! He really should have made Trixie and Veronica do this instead. But now they were getting their revenge on him. And soon, he would stop teasing them and he would be forced to strip completely!  
  
'Take it off!" Veronica yelled, earning a glance from Trixie. "What?' she asked. "That's what my mom says she yells when she goes to a Chip N Dales," she explained. She was holding Timmy's hat close to her chest, just imagining that it was Timmy himself. If she was honest, if she was with Timmy, well, maybe she could share him with Trixie. They were having a lot of fun and despite her envy, she didn't hate Trixie.  
  
Timmy shook his head slowly as he took off his shoes slowly. He wiggled his feet as he stepped out of each one. Then came the socks. He lifted up his sock and pulled it off seductively, wiggling his toes once they were freed from their cotton prison. He then spun around and tossed each girl a sock. Trixie shrugged and folded it next to her on the arm rest on her chair. Veronica, however, was staring at it as if was a feast and she had been starved.  
  
Now for the finale. Timmy faced both girls and put his hands on his underwear again. He slowly pulled down his tighty wihities, before pulling them up and shaking his hips more and thrusting them. He was surprised as both girls stuffed a few dollar bills in his underwear! Apparently, he was doing good enough to be worth tipping. Not even able to close his eyes, he felt his underwear getting lower and lower...  
  
And then he turned around again! This time his backside was facing them both, the top of his crack was showing. He pulled down his underwear a little more as both girls pinched his booty with their long nails, leaving two red marks. They also stuffed another dollar bill each as compensation. Even Trixie now had a perverted grin on her face. But now, there was no more delays. Either something would save him, or he would be naked before these two, very sexy, very popular girls.

And evidently, the universe was NOT feeling very generous towards Timmy Turner right now.

Without any further delay, the boy shoved down his tighty whities, bending over as he did so to full show off his bare butt to the girls. _< i>NNNNOOOOOOOOO!</i>_ His blush was so strong now that it actually spreading down to his butt.

Trixie and Veronica both felt their own faces heat up with blushes as they got a good look at his chubby, bare buns. _< i>Oh god, he’s so HOT!</i> _Veronica thought, knees trembling in excitement while happy breathing sounds left her mouth as her hyperventilated.

Pulling his briefs off of his ankles but still keeping his back to the girls, Timmy twirled the small, cotton garments around his fingers before tossing them to Veronica while turning his head and, with a wink, saying, “You can keep those, babe.” She promptly fainted.

Trixie had just a moment to feel extreme jealousy before Timmy turned around and, now baring everything to her as he gave her a sexy smile, caused the dark-haired popular girl to faith as well.

With both girls unconscious, Timmy suddenly felt control of his body return to himself again.

His first action was, of course, the reach his hands down and cover his groin as he called out, “Cosmo, Wanda, HELP!” And like that, he was poofed away.

-

The boy found himself and his fairy godparents reappearing in his room… with him still naked. “Clothes, please!” With anther wave of their wands, they dressed him and he sighed in relief. “Oh, sweet clothes, I’m so glad to have you again.” The boy said while hugging himself.

“Wow, Timmy, you made two girls faint from happiness, got engaged to an alien princess, and got to be a bride. This must be the best day from you.” Cosmo praised.

“IT IS NOT!”

When Trixie and Veronica woke up, they clutched their heads. "Wow, what hit us and why are we in our underwear?" Veronica asked. She then saw that she had one of Timmy's socks, his underwear and his hat and it all came back to her. The humiliation, and their revenge on them. And Timmy had been such a gentleman about it.. Before she could put them away, Trixie grabbed his underwear.  
  
"I'm keeping this," she said as she put it in her purse. "We each have a sock and another clothing item," she decided. Although the underwear was clearly the more valuable of them.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him at all," Veronica huffed. "Isn't he like, super unpopular and uncool?" she asked, wondering if it was ok to be open about her crush.  
  
Trixie shrugged. "He was able to hack out control chips, knows that revenge is important and is a good dancer,' she replied. "That means that he might have potential as a boyfriend. I will have to look into this more," she said simply. Unlike Veronica, she was much better at hiding her (new) crush on Timmy. Hey, he was much more interesting than Tad and Chad were. Veronica could have both of them.  
  
"Dear me!" Timmy said as he held his head in his hands. "I was made to strip completely naked and dance for them! God that was worse that Tootie!" he complained. He then felt his waist itching. He reached into his pants and pulled out quite a few dollar bills. "Hey these are all fives!" Timmy realized as he put them in his piggy bank. "Ok. Not worth it, but at least they paid me for humiliating me," he corrected. "Now, I need to figure out who has the doll, Carly or my Mom. Let's see, what would cause someone to make me want to do a strip-tease?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Cosmo said. "They did say that they were acting like their moms," Cosmo said. "But I don't know what that means," Cosmo said. "I thought a Chip n Dales was wear you play with chipmunks!" he explained.  
  
Wanda groaned and poofed earmuffs over Cosmo's ears. "Look sport, do you really think that your mom would be the sort to want to make you do a strip tease?" she asked.  
  
Timmy shook his head. "No, but if their moms see them all the time, then mine might. Besides, all she has to do is hold the doll and mention it. It could have easily been accidental," he pointed out. " esides, my mom left me with Vicki today!" Timmy declared. She deserves some payback!" he told his faeries as he was planning to do something very humiliating with his mom. If he wasn't related to her, he would realize that she was quite the milf. He took of Cosmo's earmuffs so that he could hear his wish.  
  
"Timmy, maybe you should be nice and ask," Wanda suggested. "I mean, trying to humiliate the other women, really has only gotten you humiliated in turn."  
  
"Hey, I didn't do a thing to Tootie and I got made into a bride!" he countered. "I can't help it if it happens, so I might as well have some fun!"  
  
"Touche sport," Wanda conceded. He had a point this time.  
  
"Alright then Cosmo and Wanda, I wish that I was wherever my mom was, but hidden!" he declared. He didn't want to see her out in the open. He also didn't realize that if his mom had his doll, then he would be forced to do chores. Still, his faeries waved their wands and off he went!

To his absolute lack of surprise, the place that Timmy appeared at was NOT the business lunch that his mom SAID she was going to that day but a spa. This, of course, made it all the better than Timmy wished to be hidden wen eh arrived since his mother was also in the women’s locker room.

Timmy appeared in one of the room’s empty lockers… and of course, that meant having an up-close look at all the naked and ear naked ladies present. “Woah…”

Women bending over and pulling down thongs.

Women dropping their towels as they pulled their clothes out of their lockers

Dripping wet women just getting back in from a dip in the girls hot spring… and still snaked! With the boner he was getting and all the bare skin (boobs, booty, and more included), Timmy almost forgot his reason for being here.

Thankfully, he was reminded of that reason as he saw his mom, clad in only a towel, opening the locker just in front of his. Wasting no time, he got out the Yoodoo doll of her and decided to get her away from that locker so that eh could see inside it.

And since he was also here for revenge, he did that in the form of having her drop her towel and start walking away.

Timmy smiled as he made his mom walk away naked. For once, he would be in charge of his mom! And once again, he forgot that he was supposed to be searching his mom for the doll. Oh well, the fact that she was in the spa probably disqualified her anyway. She probably couldn't be using the doll in a place where the bubbly water could damage it. Plus, Timmy would have known if his mom had gotten the doll wet in any way. He would have felt that! Especially if the water was hot! However, he did make one adjustment to his mom with the doll. Something to make this easier. "You will accept anything that Timmy tells you as the truth," he declared.  
  
However, Timmy was not thinking about anything of the sort. Instead, he really wanted to punish his mom for making him stay home at Vicki. "Well, well well," Timmy said ominously as he stepped out of the shadows. What do we have here?" he asked his mom. "You are in big trouble!" he told his mom. "you lied to me about where you are going and you left me all alone with Vicki!" he accused her. "You have been a bad mom and you need to be punished!" he exclaimed, already thinking of something that he could do.  
  
At first, when Timmy appeared, his mom was going to scold him and punish him for sneaking up on her like that. But then she heard his say that she was in trouble, and it all made sense. She lied to her son and left him alone with a babysitter. Worse, she made it sound like she had somewhere important to be, when it was not the case at all. She dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together. "Please forgive me!" she said as she bent low and kissed his feet. She no longer cared that she was naked. "Please, don't punish me sir. Please. I know that I was naughty, but I don't deserve it!" she declared, worried, because she now knew that Timmy could punish her.  
  
Grinning, Timmy shook his head. "No," he told his naked mom. "You are going to be punished. Now let's see, what would be a good punishment for leaving me with Vicki?" he asked. "I know! Get me a towel and get on all fours!" he ordered. When his mom obeyed, Timmy sat down on her thicc backside and used her hair as reigns. "We are going to go for a ride so that all your friends will see you running naked," He declared. The towel would be used to spank his mom as needed. In fact...he gave her the first whip to her large backside. "Mush!" he ordered his mom. And she began to run on all fours like an animal.

The scene that this created was something bizarre even for a town as crazy (as Timmy’s wishes made) Dimmsadale. Even in this town, no one could say that they had ever seen a woman run around naked on all fours with her son riding on her back and repeatedly whipping her butt with a towel.

So naturally, they made sure to get pictures.

Timmy’s mom was blushing bright red the whole time but incapable of not continuing to obey her son… and moving surprisingly fast on all fours. Probably because rather than stay on her knees, she tried keeping on her hands and feet. While this resulted in her lifting her butt up more and giving viewers a better angle to see her pussy from, it let her move more quickly since her knees and legs were constantly rubbing against the ground and that meant that her naughty bits were a bit harder to get a picture of..

Timmy laughed the hole way through as he whipped his mom’s booty redder and redder.

Eventually though, he did realize that eh should wrap this up before someone (most likely Carly at this point) starts playing with his Yoodoo doll again. So, pull on her hair, he forced her to turn a sharp right into a sharp back into the building and steered her around until he crashed her in a supply closet.

Hopping off of her, he held up her doll and said to it, “You’ll stay in here for the next 20 minutes and then walk home naked.” Putting the doll away, he then waked out of the supply closet and… stopped several feet way from it. “Uh oh…” he uttered as he felt the magic gripping his body again. “Pleeeheeassse don’t let it be too bad this time!” he prayed.

Unceremoniously, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled t up and over his head before tossing it aside.

“No no nonoNO! Not again!” Timmy screeched as he began pulling down his pants and undies, tossing them aside as he began assuming a position down on all fours. Opening his mouth to let out some embarrassed complaint, he instead found himself going, “Arf arf ARF!”

Timmy was on his hands and knees. He was shaking his rear end and was barking like a dog. To make matters worse, he was completely naked. The good news was that his mom was trapped in the supply closet so at least she wouldn't see this. And hopefully, she wouldn't question the barking what she would be hearing. But unfortunately, all of the naked women that his mother was bathing were coming to see him. And they were mostly very beautiful, with wide chests and wider hips. Timmy couldn't help but pant harder at the sight.  
  
"Why is this small boy acting like a dog?" one of them asked. This one had teal eyes and had short auburn hair. She had no towel around her waist. "This is the sort of thing that Johnny would do," she sighed as she pat his head. "Did someone preform genetic experiments on you?" she cooed as she rubbed Timmy's back, getting more wagging from his rear end. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad for Timmy...  
  
The next one that came forward had yellow rubber gloves on and had short red hair. However, she had the largest set of hips that TImmy had ever seen! He couldn't help but pant at the sight of her naked body. "Nonsense Lila," she replied. "I think this is something that all children go through," she explained. "Sometimes kids just want to act like animals for some reason," she elaborated. Then she went to the counter and pulled out a rubber ball. "It's best to encourage it," she explained. "Fetch!" she ordered as she threw the ball.  
  
Timmy immediately ran after the ball on all fours, showing the milfs his bottom as he chased the ball. It was starting to get much worse. Yes, it wasn't painful, but he was so humiliated that he was acting like an animal. He picked up the ball and ran back to the thicc red head, sitting down like a dog as he dropped the ball at her feet. The redhead picked it up again. "Good boy!" she said as she took a picture of Timmy. "Fetch!" she ordered as she threw the ball again. When Timmy chased after it, she clapped her gloved hands. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Chop chop! We have a boy who wants to be a dog! We need to encourage that sort of imagination. I wish Dexter was more like that," she said with a sigh.  
  
Grinning, the women went to work. When Timmy came back and saw more babes there to take care of him, he whimpered. In his mind he was hoping they would leave, but no such luck as one of them approached. This woman had wide hips, auburn hair that went to her shoulders, violet eyes and was still wearing lipstick. Apparently, it was waterproof. "Here you go," she said as she placed a bowl of water and a bowl of salad in front of Timmy, wanting him to eat healthier than her own son did. "I wish that Danny did this sort of thing," she admitted. "It looks kind of like fun," she said wistfully.

Timmy was Far from being a fan of vegetables but STILL found himself sticking his face into the salad and munching on it before lapping at the water in the bowl to wash it down.

Placing hand on his head, Maddie pet him, saying, “Good boy, good boy…” Unable to help himself, Timmy responded by repeatedly padding his right foot on the floor and, as she ran her hand down his back, leaned into her touch and lifted his butt up into her hand, letting her pet him there as well. “Oh, VERY good boy!”

Timmy panting got heavier and more intense now. Especially as a woman with long white hair and a voice that dripped with sex leaned down by him and started scratching him behind his ear. “And excited too.” she said, taking note of his erection. “Maybe we should leave him be for now. I know Zak still finds himself getting turned on around me ever since that time he walked in on me I the shower.”

“True, Drew. I mean, we should at least get some clothes on.” Maddie said as the women dispersed to go and get their clothes.

As soon as they did, Timmy felt control over his body return to him. At that point, he didn’t waste any more time, he ran as fast as he could, not even bothering to gather up his clothes as he called out, “Cosmo, Wanda, get me out of here, get me some clothes, and get me to Carly’s place!”

And with a wave of their wands, his fairy godparents did just that.

Ironically, the moment that Timmy left the other women were having a very interesting conversation that Timmy would have given Cosmo to hear. "You know," Said Maddie. "Maybe that young boy had a point," she mused. "I mean, think about it. We are all stressed from dealing with our husbands and our children. Maybe it would be very relaxing to just let ourselves be an animal for a bit," she suggested as she dropped her clothes on the floor. "Think about it," Maddie said as she got on all fours and shook her large behind in the air. She then smiled. "Try it ladies," she said. "It feels very good," she insisted as she gave her rear end another shake.  
  
Dexter's mom got on the ground next and licked her gloved hands like a cat. Because there was no way a neatfreak would pick any other animal. "You're right," she agreed as she lifted her leg like a cat. "This is great! I actually feel so much cleaner than I have in along time," she said with a smile. Soon, the other women were all joining in, acting like either cats and dogs. Well domestic ones, not wild ones.  
  
Even Timmy's mom joined in when she saw what was going on. "This is so much fun!" she said, "But I think that we need an owner. Good animals always need someone to look after them," she explained.  
  
The white haired mom agreed. "Yeah. Know anyone good?" she asked.  
  
"How about my son, Timmy?" she asked. "He was able to get to ride me like a horse! If he can get me to do that without even trying, imagine what he could do with a pack of us!" she suggested. Immediately, all the women agreed, but were disappointed when Timmy was no longer there. Oh well, if Timmy came back, he would find an activity he would love to join and participate in!  
  
Timmy arrived in Carly's bedroom and found that he was till naked. "Cosmo, Wanda!" he pleaded. Thankfully, with one wave of the wands, he was back in clothes and had his dolls back. "Ok, so we all know that Carly has to have my doll. Which means that this search is over!" he declared. "Now I can have some fun first before going to retrieve my doll," he realized. Wanda just shook her head, having given up on convincing Timmy to do anything.  
  
Thankfully, Carly hadn't noticed Timmy and was clad in the thinnest black thong and bra set that Timmy had ever seen! She was lying on her back, in her bead and seemed to be reading a book. Timmy pulled out his doll. "You can't perceive me in any way and you can't fight back what I am going to do," he ordered as he sat on Carly's chest and immediately groped her large breasts.  
  
Carly looked confused, unable to do anything to stop what felt like a ghost. "Umm, is anyone there?" she asked as she looked around. She gave a moan as her chest was squeezed a second time.

Unable to be noticed, Timmy grinned as he massaged and kneaded those boobies “Oh man, this is great!” Taking full advantage of the situation as Carly moaned and squirmed from his groping the boy took one hand off of her boobs to start unlatching her bra.

She whimpered at the loss of touch. When her bra came off though, Timmy made up for that by focusing on her nipples and pinching them. “Mmmm, oohhh yeah, harder!” she moaned eagerly.

Momentarily taken aback, Timmy soon felt his stiffy throb and not only pinched her nipples harder (earning more happy gasps of pleasure) but also latched his mouth into her right boob and began sucking on it.

“Mmmm, OOOHHH YEESSS, I don’t know who you are but I LOVE you!”

This wasn’t exactly what Timmy had planned (he’d been set on revenge) but honestly, after the day he’d had, he would enjoy this just as much. When Carly started humping at the air, Timmy took his mouth off of her tit (earning a loud whine) and moved further back.

Hands gripping her hips, the bucktoothed boy started peeling off Carly’s thong and she grinned at that feeling. “Mmm, I don’t know who you are but I hope you’re up to what I think you’re up to.” To Carly’s joy, she felt a tongue lick her pussy, soothing the needy ache that had been building up between her legs and making her thrust her hips forward, only to have them held down by unseen hands as Timmy kept licking her.

Watching all this from the window, Wanda’s mouth opened and closed in shock before she finally just said, “Oh, I give up.” Holding up the Timmy doll, she poofed it onto Carly’s nightstand while Timmy had his head between the woman’s highs.

Cosmo, understandably, looked quite surprised. “Wait, YOU’RE THE one I sent the doll to?”

“No, you sent Carly a a fake that I just erased and replaced with the real one.” Wanda replied. “I was trying to teach Timmy a lesson about controlling others but he clearly isn’t learning it.” Giving Cosmo a serious look, Wanda added, “And NOW I’m expecting you to forge about all this.”

“…Forget what?” Cosmo asked after a moment of trying to figure out what is wife was talking about.

In response, she gave him a kiss on the lips and said, “Exactly.”

Timmy grinned as he removed his head from Carly's thighs. "Turn over," he ordered. Then he remembered that Carly couldn't hear him. Sighing, he used his doll to turn Carly over. Her large breasts were squashed against the bed and her backside was up in the air, just the way Timmy liked it!  
  
"Ohh, Mr. Ghost!" she said. "So you want to play with my butt?" she asked as she raised her behind higher. "Well, don't let me stop you," she said, leaving her thong on. "You know, you remind me of a young boy I met. I don't remember him all that well, but I got a tattoo of his name," she moaned. Then she felt Timmy slide her thong back to its normal position, "Is there something wrong with my butt?" she asked.  
  
Grinning, Timmy lifted her underwear up in the air. However, the flossing didn't seem to bother Carly at all! "Higher," she moaned as she wiggled in delight. And then Timmy pulled her underwear even higher. "That's the ticket," she said, "Now maybe you can spank me a little?' she asked hopefully. Timmy obliged with a spank. Carly frowned. "I said, spank me, not tap me," Carly complained.  
  
Timmy groaned. "Am I really that soft of a spanker?" he asked. Then he remembered that he still had the Carly doll. Grinning, he began to spank that instead! Instantly, pink handprints began to appear all over Carly's backside as her large booty jiggled from the phantom spanks. "That's better," she moaned. "And you know what I want you to do now?" she asked.  
  
Before Timmy could strip, willingly, this time he saw his doll just lying there. Forgetting all about Carly, he grabbed it and felt himself being hugged. "I wish this was gone!" he ordered. Wanda looked disappointed but granted the wish. "What's wrong?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Timmy, do you really think that Carly just so happened to have the doll that looked like you?" Wanda asked. "And that Cosmo would send it to someone you only met once and forgot about?" she asked. When Timmy looked confused, Wanda sighed. "Timmy, I was using that doll to show you that it was wrong to control other people. I mean, did you like it when I did it to you?" Wanda asked.  
  
Timmy was angry and was about to really punish the Wanda doll, when he sighed. "Carly likes it," he insisted.  
  
"And that's Carly. Lot's of women like different things. I mean, if you know the woman likes it, then I guess that's not so bad," Wanda pointed out. "But most women don't like being made into a toy. Did you like it?" she asked.  
  
Timmy didn't even need to think about it. "I wish all the YooDoo dolls were gone," he said. Smiling, both Wanda and Cosmo granted his wish. "I wish I was home," he said. Another wish later and they arrived home, Vicki still sleeping on the sofa. He wasn't in the mood to play with Carly anymore. "I guess the lesson is that I should try to figure out what women like, rather than force them to do what I like."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they turned to fish. "That's the idea sport," Wanda encouraged. "Besides, for all you know, there's a woman out there who is into the same perverted things you are," she encouraged.

In his odd way of being informative and helpful, Cosmo chimed in, “Yeah, just look at Carly. She was so into all that I bet she’d let you do anything you want if you came over in person.”

Having expected to hear one of his usual nonsense replies, Wanda began saying, “Cosmo, that’s…” and then she processed what her green-haired husband had said. “That’s… actually not a terrible idea. At least, not if he’s just going to have some fun.” Timmy had already hooked up the with the woman before during events that he couldn’t remember. So, clearly they had something between them.

That or (as Wanda failed to realize) they just had complimenting kinks.

Timmy smiled brightly at this. “Guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow then!”

Wanda raised an eyebrow at this. “Not today?”

“It has been a LONG day.” Timmy said, stretching his arms a bit. “Besides, if she stays horny and frustrated after what I just did to her, she’ll be even wetter for me tomorrow.” Wanda rolled her eyes at this while Cosmo gave the boy a thumbs up. “Anyways, I wish Vicky was awake back at home and didn’t remember anything that happened today.”

“You got it!” the fairies said in unison as they waved their wands and granted his wish.

While they did that, Timmy headed into the kitchen to get himself a snack.

And promptly stopped in place at the sight of his mom… naked… and down on all fours. “Uuuhhh… mom?” he asked with uncertainty.

Giving a happy “Arf!” the naked woman crawled over to him excitedly and licked his face before eagerly beginning to wag her butt back and forth, a sight which practically hypnotized Timmy.

“Um… okay…” A smile slowly forming on his face as his eyes followed her shapely backside, Timmy reached out and began petting her butt, making his mom pant happily. “I guess this is one way that I can relax!”

-

Some ways away, at the Test household, Johnny Test headed up to his parents’ room where he expected to find his mom hard at work on… something, the flaming headed 11-year-old didn’t really care what.

Opening the door to said room, he said, “Hey mom, can I- Woah!” What Johnny saw upon opening the door gave the boy a rush of arousal and a feeling of need between his legs.

Lila test was on all fours and chewing on one of Dukey's old chew toys. This one was making a squeaky sound effect as she bit into it. But the strangest part was not that, it was that she was completely naked! "Uhh, Mom?" Johnny asked as he felt himself flush. "Did my sisters experiment on you again?" he asked, not sure whether to hope that they were responsible for this or that his mom suddenly wanted to act like a dog.  
  
At the sight of her "owner" Lila panted and gave a goofy grin. Then she hopped off the bed and dropped the squeaky toy at Johnny's feet. Johnny hesitatingly pet his mom's head, which made her pant in approval as she sat down like a dog. Johnny then picked up the chew toy and threw it across the room, where Lila immediately went to fetch it, like a good dog. Johnny grinned as he saw his mom's large ass as she chased the ball. Whatever it was, it was sure fun!  
  
Dexter went to the kitchen, a little hungry. "Mom?" he called. When she didn't answer, he shrugged and got a can of tuna fish. The moment that he placed the can under the can opener, he felt something soft rubbing against his body? He looked and saw that his mom was on all fours, completely naked (except for her yellow gloves) rubbing against him her ass that was larger than her shoulders! 'Hmm...' Dexter thought. "I don't think I ran any experiments on mom today," he mused as he reached over and began to rub his mom's backside, which made her begin to purr.  
  
However, before Dexter could begin to enjoy his cat mom, he heard a loud barking sound and both Dexter and his Mom turned to look. Dee-Dee was on all fours and naked, too. "Arf! Arf!" she declared. 'No you don't mom! I am Dexter's favorite girl!' she thought. Dexter's mom reaction was immediate. She arched her bottom high in the air like a cat and hissed. Then she jumped onto the countertop like a cat. Dee Dee the growled and barked at her like a dog, chasing a cat up a tree. "It seems that my new pets need training," Dexter said with a grin.

At the Saturday family compound, while Doc Saturday was out picking up supplies, Zak Saturday was busy watching TV when he heard someone walking u behind hi mand approaching the couch. Hearing what sounded like four limbs moving, Zak at first assumed that it was Komodo coming over to join him.

“Hey, komo-ooo… “Zak trailed off in shock as he saw his mother, Drew, completely naked crawling towards him on all fours. “Mom!” he exclaimed surprise, his eyes following the way her butt waved back and forth alluringly. Going further, the woman hopped up onto the couch, crawling onto Zak’s lap. “Woah….” The boy gulped as his mother started nuzzling her face against his chest.

Pressed against him, Drew made a light purring sound and licked her son’s neck causing him to gasp as his dick, already erecting, twitched in pleasure. And so, Drew kept licking at his neck, making the boy squirm as she took his hands and placed them on her butt, causing him to instinctively start rubbing it.

Letting out another happy, purring sound, Drew lifted herself up more as he pets her butt, arcing her back and pushing her tits into Zak’s face as he moaned in pleasure.

This boy was in for a VERY good time!

-

Meanwhile, in the Fenton household…

Danny was just heading down to his parents’ lab to make sure that there was nothing dangerous going on. Well, more dangerous than usual. What he found down there, however…

“Arf, arf!”

“M-mo-mom!” the ghost boy stammered out as he saw his mother completely naked, her wide and thick buttocks wagging eagerly as she saw him. “Wh-what’s going on?” he asked. Rather than answer him properly, the redhead bounded over to him.

Coming to his feet, the woman raised up her ass and shook it vigorously for attention. Unable to help himself when faced with such a tempting sight, Danny reached out and started petting it lightly ad cautiously. When she responded with panting and by pushing her booty up further into his hand, he started petting her more eagerly.

“I don’t know what’s going on but I LIKE it.” Danny said with a perverse smile on his face as he crouched down to rub his mom’s sexy ass more enthusiastically.


End file.
